


Pranks

by iloveitblue



Series: Prompts [311]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-11
Updated: 2015-10-11
Packaged: 2018-04-25 21:33:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4977313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iloveitblue/pseuds/iloveitblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where Clint pulls pranks on everyone to get Phil to laugh</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pranks

**Author's Note:**

> It wasn’t often that Phil was sad. Usually its because he was too busy or bleeding out but Phil was generally a happy person - he just doesn’t share it with everyone. There wouldn’t be a day where Clint won’t hear him laugh or chuckle. It’s what completed every single day of Clint’s life.

But this week, this week was different. This week, Phil didn’t even smile. Something was obviously wrong, and he was keeping it to himself. Clint respected that Phil valued his privacy and didn’t want to talk about it, but if he ever got this sad over something, he knew that Phil would do anything in his power to make him laugh, regardless.

So that’s what Clint set out to do: Mission make Phil laugh was a go. 

Plan A of Mission make Phil laugh was to mess with Stark. Phil and Tony had a way of getting in each other’s skin and so both men always took pleasure in watching the other one suffer. Once, Tony proclaimed innocence over the red sock that mysteriously got mixed in to Phil’s laundry. So the next day, Phil proclaimed his innocence over who switched the sugar with the salt. 

Naturally, Clint thought that messing with Tony would help get a laugh out of Phil. So with Phil in the common living room, working on some papers, and a pie at hand he waited for Tony to emerge from his workshop. Yeah, okay, so a pie to the face was not a very original idea, but it’s a classic okay? Leave Clint alone. 

After 5 minutes of waiting, Tony finally emerged from the elevator with a frown. “Hey, where’s Barton? JARVIS told me-” And then there was a face full of pie, followed by the clatter of the pie pan landing on the floor.

Clint turned to Phil with a huge grin, but Phil just gave them one bored look and then went back to working. Clint was vulnerable during this moment which was why he didn’t see Tony strangling him coming. 

Plan B was to draw on everyone’s faces while they were asleep. Again, not the most original plan (and probably not the safest since he lived with people that could kill him in a single move) but this was for Phil; and he was willing to do anything to make Phil laugh. 

So when the Avengers all piled into the kitchen the next morning with drawings on their faces except for Phil and Clint, well, the guilty party was immediately caught. Definitely not Clint’s brightest moment.

Plan C was the classic trip someone (or everyone) up with a piece of string. 

Clint had tied it right in front of the elevator and the string was so thin it was almost invisible to the naked eye. It’s amazing what you can buy for $15 in the joke shop.

This one backfired on Clint in the most horrible of ways. Instead of Thor or possibly Fury (come on, that would totally be hilarious) tripping on the wire, it was Pepper that tripped. Clint ran for his life after he helped her up because let’s be honest, Pepper might not be a part of the Avengers, but she’s scarier than all of them combined.

So plans A through C were duds, that wasn’t a problem. Clint still had Plans D through Z. and with the multitudes of pranks he could pull, he might even go on to the numericals. He could totally do that.

He’s busy thinking about the next prank he could pull, maybe something involving a whoopie cushion, when he walked into the living room. Everyone was already there and the news was on. Which was weird because unless the world, or at least a greater part of New York, was in shambles, the TV was never on the news. 

That was how Clint knew something was up. 

He looked down to where his foot was already mid-step when he noticed the wire, the very same wire he used to accidentally trip Pepper. Clint rolled his eyes at the amateurish ways these people had.

“HAH. HAH. Trip wire. Nice. You really think I’d fall for that? Awesome try.” Clint mocked, stepping over the trip wire with such conviction, such confidence, that he didn’t notice the laser trigger that he stepped on. 

First there was the pie. The pie that literally dropped from the ceiling at an angle to hit square in the face. Then came the foam, which also dropped from the ceiling, covering Clint in a foamy white mess. Then, there was the feathers. Purple feathers that rained on him, covering every square inch of his sticky foamy body. Finally, there was the clatter of the pie pan as it fell to the ground. 

Everybody cheered in celebration as Clint tried get the pie off of his eyes. That’s when he heard it. He heard Phil laugh for the first time this week. And Clint grinned, even if it wasn’t visible because of all the cream and foam and feathers. He waddled across the living room, the others trying to get away from the mess that he was, trying to give everybody a congratulatory hug for a job well done. 

It was a fun night.

**Author's Note:**

> [Here on tumblr](http://promptmephlint.tumblr.com/post/130946895606/im-supposed-to-be-making-a-video-rough-cut-for)


End file.
